Luis Ignascio Urive Alvirde
thumb|Sin CaraLuis Ignascio Urive Alvirde - meksykański profesjonalny wrestler znany jako Sin Cara. Pracuje dla WWE Przeszłość Zanim dostał się do WWE walczył w Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre znanym jako CMLL, tam wyrobił sobię markę luchadora, zanego jako Mistico. Wcześniej walczył w Japonii, gdzie był uznawany za najlepszego High-Flyera na świecie. Początki w WWE thumb|Wejscie na ringthumb|Sin Cara atakuje SheamusaW styczniu 2011 Urive podpisał kontrakt z WWE. 24 lutego odbyła się konferencja prasowa w Mexico City, której celem było wprowadzenie Mistico do WWE pod gimnickiem Sin Cara ("bez twarzy"). Jego debiut nastąpił na RAW w dark matchu w Assembly Hall 25 marca 2011, 3 dni pózniej ogłoszono, że jego debiut telewizyjny nastąpi 4 kwietnia. Obietnica spełniła się i Sin Cara zadebiutował zaskakując swoim wejsciem. (wskok na ring ponad górną liną z saltem) Sin Cara zaatakował mistrza USA Sheamusa, wybawiając z opresji Daniela Brayana, stając się ulubiencem publiki. Na SmackDown! zaatakował Jacka Swaggera biegającego po ringu z Michaelem Colem. Pierwszą walkę zaliczył na Raw 11 kwietnia, kiedy pokonał Primo. W następnym tygodniu w Londynie, Sin Cara współpracował z Johnem Ceną, by pokonać mistrza WWE The Miza i Alexa Riley'a. SmackDown! (2011) Podczas WWE Draft 2011, Sin Cara został przeniesiony na SmackDown, gdzie po raz pierwszy wystąpił jako część rosteru w dniu 29 kwietnia zwyciężając Jacka Swaggera. Sin Cara następnie rozpoczął storyline z Chavo Guerrero. Ich feud zakończył się na Over the Limit, gdzie Urive wygrał. Sin Cara zaczął wtedy walczyć z Danielem Bryanem przeciw Cody’emu Rhodesowi i Tedowi DiBiase. Niepokonana seria Sin Cary dobiegła końca dnia 1 lipca na gali SmackDown, kiedy został pokonany przez Christiana. 17 lipca, Sin Cara uczestniczył w drugiej gali Money in the Bank, ale nie powiodło mu się w wygraniu meczu, ponieważ opuścił ring z powodu kontuzji. Następnego dnia WWE ogłosiło, że Sin Cara został zawieszony na 30 dni. Postać Sin Cary powróciła 12 sierpnia na SmackDown, jednak była grana przez zawodnika z FCW – Jorge Ariasa (lepiej znanego jako Incognito lub Hunico), bo Urive nadal odbywał swoje zawieszenie. Urive wrócił do WWE 20 sierpnia. 26 sierpnia odnotowano, że Urive został wysłany do domu z tapingu SmackDown, a Arias ponownie pojawia się w telewizji jako Sin Cara. „Faceless” zmienił się w nielubianego przez widzów, atakując Daniela Bryana. Sin Cara vs Sin Cara (2011) thumbNa tapingu SmackDown z 16 września, Urive powrócił jako oryginalny Sin Cara, konfrontując się z „oszustem”. 19 września na RAW, oryginalny Sin Cara miał zmierzyć się z Codym Rhodesem, ale przed rozpoczęciem meczu został zaatakowany przez oszusta. W następnym tygodniu Arias przedstawił swój nowy, czarny strój. Konflikt trwał aż do Hell in a Cell, gdzie Urive wygrał. W celu odróżnienia ich od siebie, WWE zaczęło na oryginalnego Carę mówić Sin Cara "Azul" (niebieski),a na oszusta – Sin Cara "Negro" (czarny). Po przegranej z mistrzem WWE Alberto Del Rio 7 października, Sin Cara „Azul” został ponownie zaatakowany przez Sin Carę „Negro”. Rywalizacja doprowadziłaich do Mask vs. Mask matchu, gdzie Sin Cara „Azul” zwyciężył, demaskując Sin Carę „Negro”. Zdemaskowany Sin Cara „Negro” zmienił gimmick na Hunico i kontynuował rywalizację z Sin Carąthumb. 20 listopada na gali Survivor Series, Sin Cara i Hunico byli po przeciwnych stronach w dziesięcioosobowym Tag-Team matchu, z którego Sin Cara został wyeliminowany po odniesieniu kontuzji, gdy wyskakiwał poza ring. Później ogłosił, że doznał pęknięcia ścięgna rzepki, które wymaga operacji i wyeliminuje go z akcji na sześć do dziewięciu miesięcy. Powrót po kontuzji. (2012 - do teraz) thumb|250px|Sin Cara powraca.Do akcji powrócił w maju 2012r. pokonując Hunico na lokalnej gali. Powrót do TV nastąpił na emisji SmackDown! 1 czerwca, kiedy to pokonał Heatha Slatera. Na gali No Way Out pokonał Hunico. 10 lipca na RAW pokonał Heatha Slatera kwalifikując się do walki o walizkę Money in The Bank, której podobnie jak rok wcześniej nie zdobył. 23 lipca podczas 1000 cznego odcinka RAW walczył w drużynie z Reyem Mysterio oraz Sheamusem, która pokonała Chrisa Jericho, Dolpha Zigglera oraz Alberto Del Rio. Kategoria:Wrestlerzy